1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computerized telecommunications, and more particularly, to automated speed dialing.
2. Related Art
A typical office contains a telephone, electronic mail (E-mail) system and access to a facsimile device and printer. A person working in the office often uses the telephone to call people on matters associated with E-mail or rendered documents from facsimile and printer devices. For example, a first user distributes an E-mail item to a second user. The second user receives and reads the E-mail distribution. The second user calls the first user for clarification. Likewise, a second user receives a fax or print distribution from a first user. The second user receives and reads the distribution. The second user decides to call the first user for questions, clarifications or for acknowledgment that the distribution was received. The second user may also have to call back a first user who left a telephone message or was previously talked to by telephone.
In each case, the second user had to call back the first user. The second user often does not readily have available the first user's telephone number. A directory software application or hard copy telephone directory may need to be consulted for the first user's telephone number.
A method is needed for decreasing the time it takes to find a person's telephone number. A method is needed for making calls to people more convenient, particularly when the call is related to previous calls, or distributions such as E-mail (electronic mail), fax documents or printer documents.